


Mexico

by CatHeights



Series: The Ides of Oz Drabble Tree [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights





	Mexico

" **Mexico**! You want me to move my children to Mexico! Are you insane?"

"Just here me out, Toby."

"No, I'm thinking more like France or Switzerland, but we'll need good fake passports. I’m assuming you know someone."

Chris was dumbfounded. "You would risk going back to prison for me?"

"Being on the outside hasn't been all I expected. The toughest thing will be getting Holly to agree. I won't leave without her, and she's been through too much to make her do something against her will."

"Then we'll just have to make it seem like an adventure of a lifetime." 


End file.
